Desert Demolition: Remastered
''Desert Demolition Starring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: Remastered ''is a platform video game developed by Behaviour Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, released in 2019 for the Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch. The game is a remake of the original Desert Demolition ''for the Sega Genesis, but with updated CGI graphics and recomposed music as well as a multiplayer mode. Characters Single-player mode * '''Wile E Coyote (Canis Ravenous): '''Players get to use his tricks which he uses in the ''Looney Tunes cartoons. By jumping into an Acme box, players can fly in his green flyer suit, skate, get springs on his feet to jump and so on. Catching up to the Road Runner earns the player various benefits though this is not required to complete the level. * 'Road Runner (Speedicus Birdicus): '''Players must try to escape from Wile E Coyote and complete the level by getting to the other end. If players get caught by Wile E Coyote, they lose health. Road Runner can scare Wile E Coyote by using his trademark "beep beep" catchphrase or running him over, which gives the player items. Multiplayer mode Wile E. Coyote's side * '''Sylvester Cat: '''He can grip onto walls and slide down slowly if he manages to make contact with one. He has less halting friction than Wile E. Coyote and loses a bit more health than him. * '''Yosemite Sam: '''He can jump a bit higher than Wile E. and Sylvester, but is also prone to losing more health by just a single hit. He can use his guns to shoot down obstacles and ACME boxes which Wile E. Coyote can then use the items inside. * '''Marvin the Martian: '''He can double jump unlike Wile E., Sylvester or Yosemite Sam, but is also a poor halter just like Sylvester. He can use his ray gun to blast down ACME boxes and obstacles. Road Runner's side * '''Speedy Gonzales: '''He almost has the same stats as Road Runner. Just like the Road Runner, he can eat cheese to replenish his health. * '''Tweety Bird: '''He can fly for a short time if the player presses the jump button twice. Just like the Road Runner and Speedy, he is invulnerable to falling from a great height and can eat birdseed to replenish his health. * '''Bugs Bunny: '''He jumps a bit lower than Speedy or Tweety, but can also pick up items and obstacles which he will then throw at his enemies. Eating carrots will replenish his health. Gameplay Just like the original, ''Desert Demolition: Remastered is a platform game in which the player can choose to control either the Road Runner or Wile E. Coyote for the game's duration. As either character, the player must traverse through a series of five levels and a final boss stage; the Road Runner must do so while evading Wile E., while Wile E. can repeatedly capture the Road Runner with the aid of special ACME gadgets. The Road Runner has the ability to use his signature beeping vocalization to startle Wile E. if he is positioned behind him, while Wile E. can pounce in an effort to capture the Road Runner. Both characters can run in a short burst of speed by using "Turbo Boost" icons scattered within the levels. As either character, the player is given a limited amount of health that is displayed as a red bar on the upper-left side of the screen and is depleted by taking damage from traps and hazards or, as the Road Runner, coming into contact with Wile E.. The player also has a limited amount of time to complete each level, which is displayed at the bottom of the screen. The player will lose a life if the health bar is fully depleted or if the allotted time runs out. Health can be replenished by consuming piles of bird seed as the Road Runner or by consuming jars of vitamin pills as Wile E., and extra time can be added to the timer by collecting clocks. If the amount of lives in stock is completely exhausted, the game ends prematurely. Extra lives can be obtained by collecting icons in the shape of the Road Runner's or Wile E.'s head. Each level is divided into two acts, and littered throughout the levels are stamps that can be collected. Wile E. can collect a series of stamps with each successful capture of the Road Runner, while the Road Runner can collect extra stamps by startling Wile E. with a vocalization from behind, trampling him with a Turbo Boost or luring him into obstacles and traps. If a minimum of 125 stamps are collected within a level, a bonus stage will be initiated at the conclusion of the given level's second act. These stages can be used to stockpile Turbo Boosts and lives, and will end when the player reaches the end of the stage or if the allotted time runs out. ACME-labeled crates can be found throughout each level. As Wile E., the player can enter a crate and emerge using one of various contraptions that will often augment Wile E.'s movement and aid in the capture of the Road Runner. As the Road Runner, the crates should be avoided as Wile E. will ambush the Road Runner using the same contraptions if the crate's vicinity is approached. In the multiplayer mode, if you are playing as Wile E. Coyote, you get to play alongside other ''Looney Tunes ''villains such as Yosemite Sam, Sylvester and Marvin the Martian. On the other hand, if playing as Road Runner, you can choose ''Looney Tunes ''heroes such as Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales and Bugs Bunny to accompany you. Endings Completing the game results in two different endings for each character, both of which feature Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, Porky Pig, and Elmer Fudd (all of whom are working as employees of ACME Corporation). If playing as the Road Runner, a banner will come down from the ceiling that states: "CONGRATULATIONS! ACME PRESIDENT," indicating the Road Runner has been named the President, leading Wile E. to panic and crash through the glass window behind him, leaving his silhouette in the window. If playing as Wile E., the banner says, "CONGRATULATIONS! ACME CUSTOMER OF THE YEAR." Bugs then presents Wile E. with a trophy that goes with the award, and the others clap for him as the Road Runner says his trademark "Beep, beep!" and leaves, leaving the Coyote in shock. Balloons and streams also fall from the ceiling. Trivia * The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo in this remake is similar to the Sega logo in the original. The Road Runner runs in and stops by the WBIE logo, then jumps up beeping as Wile E. runs in and crashes into the logo, scattering it's parts everywhere. Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 video games Category:3D Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Video games based on cartoons Category:2D platformers Category:Platform games Category:Platformers Category:Platformer Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Remakes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Looney Tunes